


Do you... Well... I Mean... I Could Give You a Massage?

by Indomitable_Clyde (Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae)



Series: Gift Fics for Amalys Lux-Tenebrae [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Gen, pre-relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Indomitable_Clyde
Summary: Gift Fic for Amalys Lux-TenebraeDrabbleI do not own anything that you recognise as coming from the Pokémon universe.The hotel in Alola has some useful services.





	Do you... Well... I Mean... I Could Give You a Massage?

 

 

Green threw his bag on to his bed and stretched his arms out. Eevee imitated as best as she could, with Pika watching interestedly.

Alola was so pretty and had so many unique pokémon, his grand-uncle was more than happy for the help from the Kanto ex-champions.

Red entered the room carrying both of their luggage, silent as always, but he had a distinctly grumpy look that only he was capable of.

"Wow," said Green, walking over so he could wheel his luggage closer to his bed. "Even on holiday you manage to be a sour skitty." The look he received spoke volumes, he was clearly _not_ in the mood for Green's antics.

Pika leapt up to the rail around the balcony, releasing a soft noise of wonder. Green found himself agreeing, the Tide Song Hotel had wondrous views. They looked out over the view for a minute until Green glanced back at his companion.

Red was laying face down on the bed, looking all sorts of wrong in their comfy room.

Befuddled, Green stared, trying to figure him out. Maybe he was jet-lagged? The plane ride over had been a long eight hours. He crossed his arms; years of travelling had allowed Green a cetain amount of familiarity with time zones.

He perked up, remembering the corsola outside the room, when Green had first approached, a hotel attendant in a gaudy pale orange uniform had told him about corsola's complementary massages.

He opened the door and ushered the corsola in, explaining the situation. Corsola chirped, rocking back and forth on her short legs.

"How about it Red? It'll help you feel better," He said.

Red looked at the corsola, likely more trustingly than he's ever looked at another human being. His gaze made it back to Green, sharp.

"Don't look at me like that!" Green laughed despite his defensive tone. "You're the one that insisted on carrying all of our luggage." Not that Green blamed Red for his persistence on the matter; life on a mountain tended to make one independent.

Red huffed indignantly, but nodded agreeably and grinning victoriously, Green helped the corsola up and onto the bed where Pika joined them both.

Green turned and strode to the door and with a final wave, he declared he was going downstairs to order them some food and drinks.

 

 

 


End file.
